The present invention relates to a needle indicating navigation method, particularly to a method using a monitor type display in combination with navigation equipment to transform navigational information into readable traveling routes messages on a screen of a display indicated by clock-like pointing needles for vehicle drivers. It mainly integrates into line connection the navigation equipment, wireless communication devices, navigation service centers or other information devices which can offer calculated traveling routes information whereby traveling route messages can be transmitted from a navigation service center or a self provided navigation program in a piece of navigation equipment to drivers on vehicles equipped with a display monitor, or by way of the connection of the information devices and the navigation equipment to offer calculated traveling routes information. The message is illustrated on a screen of the display monitor by clock-like pointing needles which respectively provide the various navigation messages, such as the locations of next turns, and the directions of the next turns, the directions toward the destination, the distances, the orientations, and etc respectively. Thus, detailed navigational information can be simply displayed on a limited space of a display monitor for driver to read with speed and ease.
Technological advances in many fields make the provision of scientific devices for civilian usage possible. For instance, navigation systems originally applied only to the navigation of aircraft or for military purposes have been open to civilian and industrious usage for many years. In particular, a piece of navigation equipment is widely applied to vehicles of all kinds as a standard piece of equipment. However, a general navigation equipment is equipped with a small-sized LCD display to show the related road conditions and navigation messages for drivers thereon. All the ways of displaying the navigation messages are generally the same only with litter difference. The positions of a moving target vehicle are all continuously shown on a display by a spot, which is moving from point to point in response to the travelling route of the vehicle. The size of an LCD display mounted to a vehicle for navigation purpose is limited in such a manner by the interior space of a vehicle as not to interfere with a driver""s sight and driving activity. This natural limit results in the complete show of the detailed navigational information either impossible or too crowd. Such a densely displayed monitor makes a driver see the details of navigation messages difficult. It is hard to imagine a driver making effort to search for navigation messages on a monitor densely filled with a detailed map while driving in a busy traffic or in puzzling alleys at the same time. This easily puts a driver in danger of traffic accidents.
The inventor noticed the disadvantages associated with conventional navigation systems and came up with a navigation method using clock-like pointing needles to show all important navigation messages, such as the destination, the type of next turns and the turning directions and the orientations on a travelling route that are respectively displayed. The navigational information is converted into readable messages expressed by way of navigation-based pointing needles, i.e., clock like pointing needles shown on a display monitor whereby easy reading on the navigational information and driving safety can be both advanced effectively.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a needle indicating navigation method wherein easy illustration of navigation messages, such as the destinations, the type of next turns, distances and orientations can all be effected in a neat manner by way of clock-like pointing needles respectively for drivers"" easy reading in driving so as to increase driving safety and navigation facility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a needle indicating navigation method wherein a combination connection of wireless communication devices, navigation service centers or other information devices which can calculate driving routes and a navigation equipment permits respective navigational information to be converted into a picture display of clock like pointing needles whereby driving information can be widely applicable on line by users.